


The little things

by Karls_idols



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, banri cries, banri likes juza’s snoring, banri simping over juza, its really badly written fluff scenarios, pls love them, who tf spells Juza like that I just wanna talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26515633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karls_idols/pseuds/Karls_idols
Summary: Banri reflects on the little things he loves in his relationship with Juza.AHA. Welcome to the brainrot shelter. Braincells Population: 0
Relationships: Hyoudou Juuza/Settsu Banri
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	The little things

When Banri joined Mankai, he never would’ve thought that he’d be in the position he is today. There was a lot of reasons for this, but the most unexpected was dating Juza for sure.

There were a lot of reasons why Banri loved Juza. From his love of sweets to how kind and compassionate he could be when he felt like it, Banri knew that Juza spiced up his life In so many ways, leaving the Title “Super Ultra Easy Mode” to bite the dust.

When Banri first joined Mankai and roomed with Juza, the snoring kept him awake all night, every night for the first few months and it was infuriating.

Why on earth did Juza snore like an eighty year old man on seven packs of cigarettes an hour? 

Either way, at some point it began to comfort Banri. He wasn’t sure when he’d realised it, but the biggest tell was when Juza visited his parents for a weekend.

The room was so silent and Banri found himself getting freaked out by every other noise outside, even if he could’ve easily punched up an intruder. 

That very morning he’d been so angry and pissy due to the lack of sleep and slept like a baby the following night. That was how Banri realised that he REALLY liked Juza. He’d had an inkling before, but that night really solidified it y’know?

So, he’s very grateful that he can snuggle up to Juza at night and feel the stutter in his chest and hear the comforting sounds of snores rage through the room.

It was the little things, that Banri liked. Like that one time where they were cuddling. Banri was on Juza’s lap, arms and legs wrapped around him like a koala, with Juza’s hands in his hair.

“You should grow your hair out longer,” Juza had commented, rolling the strands through his fingers gently.

Banri snorted. “Thought you said my hair was stupid.”

“Yeah, well. ‘T’ll look less stupid if it’s longer,” Juza said, pressing a kiss to Banri’s neck and rubbing his nose on his cheek.

“Don’t be all fucking romantic with me after sayin’ that shit jackass!” Banri huffed, moving his arms and squishing Juza’s stomach with his thumbs. 

“Hehe....”

Even so. Banri continued to grow out his hair and wear shirts that showed his neck a lot more.

Sometimes, waking up in the middle of the night and seeing Juza snoring and chewing on his lip was all Banri needed to wake up in the morning. 

Or, running his hands through Juza’s bangs to slick them back a bit, or styling it for him in the morning.

The little things where before he’d leave for school and Juza would kiss his cheek, or Juza would walk him to class if his started later, or when Juza would take him on a motorcycle date or- You get it.

But let’s talk more about the motorcycle dates, because they’re fun asf! 

Banri liked the wind in his hair as he clung to Juza’s waist. He loved it because he was in close contact with Juza and they could go anywhere or do anything together. That freedom was bliss.

The most memorable date was when they stayed a weekend at the beach, walking along the cliffs together and swimming in the sea. Kissing at sunset and eating delicious meals. 

Banri liked it when Juza fixed his hair when the helmet had messed it up, he liked it when they tried on sunglasses together. What he didn’t appreciate, though, was Juza out of nowhere picking him up from the sand and throwing him into the freezing cold water.

So now, when he’s laying beside Juza and reminiscing, he feels tears come to his eyes and can’t help the few happy sobs and whimpers that left him.

All he could do was bury his face into Juza’s collarbone and pray that he doesn’t wake up. He didn’t pray hard enough.

“Nmmm....? What’s wrong, Banri? What...time is it?” Juza mumbled. He propped himself up on one elbow and was no doubt shocked to see Banri’s teary and snotty face.

“Oi. What’s up?” Juza asked, sitting up now. Well, sitting up and stretching, hitting his head, complaining and slouching back down again while being cross legged. 

Banri sat up gently too, wiping his eyes and sniffling. “‘S’nothin...” he mumbled.

“It’s somethin’, so don’t lie to me,” Juza said, wiping Banri’s eyes and cupping his cheeks.

“I’m happy...”

“Hah?”

“I’m cryin’ cause....I’m happy for fucks sake. Don’t...make this even more....embarrassing that it needs to be...” Banri whimpered, sniffling hard and then calming down a bit.

“Heh.”

“What?”

“Who’d’ve thought you’d be the cryin’ type?” Juza joked. 

“Shut up.”

Juza nuzzled Banri’s cheek with his nose and kissed his forehead. “Be happy, jus’ don’t cry.”

“Yeah yeah, I get it.”

Juza flopped back down on the pillows and held his arms out. “C’mon, lets sleep now. Practice is early tomorrow.”

Banri checked the time on his phone. “You mean today.”

“Just shut the fuck up and c’mere.”

“‘Kay”

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhhhhh I hope you enjoyed my badly written stuff. It’s badly written yes but I’m currently having a brain fart and this week has been real intense & my keyboard is having a moment so yeah bear with man. I am also rlly bad at ending stories 
> 
> Twitter & Instagram @karls_idols


End file.
